The Nagrand Safari quest chain
Hemet Nesingwary was well known for his expedition camp in Stranglethorn Vale. With the opening of the Dark Portal and Outland, Hemet Nesingwary left his son in charge of the safari there, and established a new camp in eastern Nagrand. They may have some problems with their aircraft, and with injuries to the hunters, but they are still carrying on with their hunting. As with the Stranglethorn safari, completing the final quest gains you a significant reward. Classes that used ranged weapons have their choice of a gun, throwing axe, or a wand. Classes that don't use ranged items (Paladin, Druid, Shaman) will be even more interested as they are offered a rare item for their ranged-equivalent slot. Similarly, this quest involves the slaughter of a large number of beasts. Skinners will find most of the quests in this set to be profitable. And finally, completing the last quest in the series gets you the achievement . The Nagrand Safari Windrocs Shado 'Fitz' Farstrider asks you to go hunting Windrocs. ; : Kill 12 Windrocs, level 64-65. They can be found nearby. They are not aggressive, only attacking when provoked. ; : Kill 12 Ravenous Windrocs, level 65-66. Unlike the normal Windrocs, these are aggressive. They can be found beween Halaa and Telaar, just northeast of the road that connects the two. ; :Hunt down Gutripper, and return with one of it's . Gutripper didn't get that name idly. She'll split you open if given the chance. She's fast and she flies fairly high, so you'll have to provoke her somehow to get her to come down to fight you. She can be found among the Greater Windrocs just south of the western passage to Zangarmarsh. Talbuk The malingering Harold Lane (who you will meet again in the Borean Tundra) asks you to hunt talbuks. ; :Kill 12 Talbuk Stags, level 63-65. They can be found nearby, and are nonagressive. ; :Kill 12 Talbuk Thorngrazers, level 64-66. They can be found around Garadar, both to the southwest as far as Halaa, and to the northwest as far as the Laughing Skull Ruins. Some can also be found southeast of Telaar. ; :Kill Bach'lor and return with his . Much like Gutripper, he can be found far to the west, roaming between Sunspring Post and the forge camps further west. Having gotten a trophy to show about, Harold Lane suddenly recovers from his 'illness'. Clefthoof Hemet Nesingwary himself asks you to prove yourself by hunting Clefthoofs. ; :Kill 12 Clefthoof, level 64-65. They can be found nearby, and are nonagressive. ; :Kill 12 Clefthoof Bulls, level 65-66. They can be found just south of Garadar, through the entire area northeast of Halaa, to almost as far as Warmaul Hill. A few can also be found east of Telaar, and between Telaar and Oshu'gun. ; :You are to kill Banthar, near Oshu'gun, and return with her . Look for a large herd of Clefthoof, and you will find her at the fore. Finale ; Having completed all of the above (Windrocs, Talbuk, and Clefthoof), Hemet asks you for one last feat: kill Tusker, the legendary white Elekk, and return with her . Hemet even tells you where to find her: atop a bluff overlooking Oshu'gun. There aren't that many out there, you can find the right one easily enough. (pst - It's the one with the white Elekk on it!) Don't expect her to simply hand you her heart for the asking. Defeating her may take a group effort. She's big, she's mean, and she isn't 'easy'. Hemet is quite pleased that you survived, and declares that you've proven yourself one of the elite. Rewards For killing Gutripper, you are offered your choice of a Windroc Greaves, Windroc Boots or Windroc Shroud. For killing Banthar, you are offered your choice of a Clefthoof Gloves, Clefthoof Wristguards orClefthoof Helm. For killing Bach'lor, you are offered your choice of a Talbuk Sticker, Talbuk Cape, or Talbuk Dirk. For killing Tusker, you are offered your choice from among: Notes Summary Category:Nagrand quests